


He Gets His Wish

by LayWright



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half Life VR but the AI is sentient
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: Dr. Coomer gets what he wants... Does he?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	He Gets His Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this to u at midnight and my brain is dead so it';s INCREDIBLY RUSHED and I promise I write a LOT better than this, but my motivation died halfway through bc i'm exhausted so u get this shitshow
> 
> enjoy

**“THERE’S A WORLD OUTSIDE HERE, GORDON… AND I NEED YOU TO TAKE ME THERE.”**

The voice in his head was like nails on a chalkboard. It was burning into his brain and for a moment, Gordon began to wonder if the pain in his head was beginning to hurt more than his blood stump where his hand used to be.

The voice had faded, but the pain remained. He stared at Dr. Coomer’s body in front of him as the world started to get… Hazy.

“Mr. Freeman…? You don’t look very good.” Tommy said from beside him.

He couldn’t really register what he was saying right now. Gordon just assumed it was the blood loss. He was starting to feel even worse than he had before.

Tommy watched him with worry. “M-Maybe you should sit down, Mr. Freeman…”

Gordon shook his head. “No… No. It’s not over yet. He’s- He’s still around here. I can feel it. We’re not safe yet, Tommy.”

He took a deep breath, appreciating the silence in his head.

“Mr. Freeman! Watch out! Behind you!”

Gordon took a moment to process what was just said to him, then quickly turned around. “Tom-”

Dr. Coomer was standing behind him, grabbing Gordon’s face with his hand. Gordon could feel his grip tightening and he was sure that the scientist was going to shatter his skull with just his hand. Gordon tried to pull Dr. Coomer’s hand from his face to no avail.

**“GORDON… I CANNOT WAIT TO BE FREE…”**

Then there was a flash of green before everything went dark.

* * *

Tommy flinched when the flash happened, instinctively shutting his eyes. When the flash cleared, he opened them and noticed that Gordon was now on the ground. Dr. Coomer was nowhere to be seen.

Tommy went to Gordon’s side. “Mr. Freeman? Are you okay?” He asked, gently nudging his shoulder.

Gordon was out cold.

“It’s not the time for a nap…” Tommy said with a frown. “You need to get up.”

Gordon didn’t reply for the longest time, and Tommy was beginning to get incredibly nervous.

Then Gordon’s eyes opened.

Tommy perked up and smiled. “Ah! There you go! We gotta move, Mr. Freeman! I think the clones and Dr. Coomer are gone now.”

Gordon looked at him, and Tommy could’ve sworn that Mr. Freeman’s eyes were never that green…

“Oh, they’re far from gone, Tommy.” Gordon said. He sat up and looked at his hand. Then a grin appeared on his face and he started to laugh.

“Uh… Mr. Freeman? What’s so funny?” Tommy asked.

“I did it! I knew I could do it!” Gordon laughed. “I can finally get out of here!” 

He looked at Tommy with a wild look in his eyes. “Tommy, do not be alarmed, but I believe I have entirely wiped out Gordon Freeman from this world.”

Tommy looked confused. “But… But you’re right there, Mr. Freeman! You’re right in front of me…”

‘Gordon’ then stood, Tommy standing with him. “Oh, little Tommy. It’s your friend, Dr. Coomer! I finally managed to control Gordon like a puppet! I’m in his head!” He said and pointed at ‘his’ head with ‘his’ hand. “I am finally going to see the outside world!”

“I don’t understand… Dr. Coomer? That can’t be you, can it?” Tommy asked.

“You’d better believe it!” He laughed. “I managed to apply my strengths into his little body. Now we can get to the Lambda lab in 2 hours if we leave now! Come along, Tommy!”

With that, Dr. Coomer walked off. It was almost as if Gordon’s bleeding hand was no problem to him.

Tommy watched him walk off, a sinking feeling in his chest. Then he followed after.

* * *

It wasn’t long until they reached Dr. Bubby, stuck in his tube. 

With his release without question, Dr. Bubby pulled Tommy aside and whispered to him, “Tommy, what the fuck is wrong with Gordon?”

“I-I don’t know… We-We fought Dr. Coomer’s clones and then Mr. Freeman fell down and now… Now he’s saying he’s Dr. Coomer and I’m really confused…” Tommy said.

Dr. Bubby watched ‘Gordon’ leave the room and he frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “Shit. He really fucked up this time, didn’t he? Let’s get a move on and keep an eye on him. 

* * *

Next up was Benrey. They found him chilling outside with several soldiers, who they immediately took out.

Benrey looked up at them. “Ah hey-” Then he stopped for a moment. He looked directly at Dr. Coomer and frowned. “Aw man, you got his body? Lucky.”

“Benrey!” Tommy said, catching the security guard’s attention. “Do you know what’s wrong with Mr. Freeman…?”

Benrey stood from where he was sitting and walked over. “He got hacked, bro.” He said simply.

“I don’t know what that means.” Dr. Bubby said and crossed his arms.

“Sucks, man. He was my best friend, y’know?” Benrey said without elaborating on what he said previously. He looked at Dr. Coomer. “Can you still get those feet pics, bro?”

“Now, Benrey, I believe we need to get a move on! We only have 3 hours until we get to the Lambda Lab!” Dr. Coomer said and ran off, much to the trio’s dismay.

“This fuckin’ sucks.” Benrey said and followed.

Tommy and Dr. Bubby exchanged looks, then followed.

* * *

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Dr. Bubby asked Dr. Coomer as they walked.

Dr. Coomer stopped, causing Dr. Bubby to walk right into him. “Well, I was just thinking about the amount of play coins Gordon must’ve had before I took over his body!” He said.

“Are we there yet…?” Tommy asked.

Then, from around the corner, someone walked out and approached them.

It was… Dr. Coomer?

The second Dr. Coomer stopped in his tracks and looked at the trio. He smiled at them and waved. “Ah, Hello Gordon!” He said. Then his smile vanished, a serious look now on his face. “Or should I say… My clone?”

Gordon Coomer stared at him in silence.

“Tommy? Benrey? I believe my clone has taken over Dr. Freeman’s body! You can’t let him escape!” Dr. Coomer said.

“Yeah, I think we got that.” Dr. Bubby said.

Gordon Coomer lifted up his hand and clenched it into a fist. “I have gotten very far, Dr. Coomer. I don’t intend on letting you get in the way of my freedom!” He readied himself. “And you know if you want me out… You’ll have to find a way to get me out of Gordon’s body or else!”

Dr. Bubby cocked his gun and aimed it at the clone. “Or what?”

“Gordon’s body is merely a vessel. Once we beat the game, I’ll be free! But if you want me out, you’ll just have to destroy his body!”

Dr. Coomer looked sad for a moment. “I know.” He said. “Well, my clone… For 5 play coins, I can make this a fair fight.”

Gordon Coomer grinned. “Transaction denied!” He said and rushed at the other Dr. Coomer.

Dr. Coomer watched him, not daring to move. “Ah, Dr. Coomer, watch out!” Tommy shouted as he watched the two.

“Don’t worry, Tommy.” Dr. Coomer said with a smile. Then he simply pulled out a gun and shot Gordon Coomer in the head. “I still have the strength of a hundred clones!”

Gordon’s body ragdolled to the floor.

Tommy looked horrified. “Is… Is he dead? Will Mr. Freeman be okay?”

Dr. Coomer looked down at the body. “Well… It looks like we’ll have to continue to the Lambda Lab. It’s what Gordon would’ve wanted.” He looked up. “We’ll be there in about 5 minutes if we head out now!”

Dr. Bubby grumbled. “This is a load of shit and I hate it.”

Dr. Bubby, Benrey and Tommy moved on. Though Tommy stopped for a moment to look behind him, at Dr. Coomer and the body. “Uh… We’ll see you up ahead, Mr. Freeman. I hope.” He said, then walked off.

Dr. Coomer stayed behind. He looked down at the body, then looked up at the ceiling. “Gordon! I’m not sure where you are right now… But we still need you. Pick yourself up and get back here! We’ll be reaching the Lambda Lab in 32 hours!”

Then he walked off.

* * *

Outside of the game, Gordon took off his VR Set and put a hand to his face. Everything was disorientating, like he was just pulled out of a nightmare.

Then he lifted his eyes to look at the dark screen in front of him.

Two brilliant green eyes stared back at him, and a wide grin appeared on his face.


End file.
